Oh My Sweet Angel
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Seras a newly turned angel finds herself at the mercy of the No Life King. AxS
1. Captured

**It's my first Hellsing fic! So don't hate me to bad! Also I don't own anyone unless I create them. Also this is set more in the victorian times.**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a man who sought to take over the Heavens. This man was particularly blood thirsty and would stop at nothing to gain immortality. And so he set out to conquer them, the angels, God, everyone. But upon his arrival, God cursed him. In his infinite power, he threw the foolish young man out of the Heavens.<em>

_"If you wish to live forever, then that is what you shall get!"_

_And with that the man, a king if you will, became damned. He was to wander the earth for an eternity. He could never wander around in the day light again, never eat food and drink the blood that he so lovingly shed. Doomed forever as a vampire. An undead man. He could never find love and when he did, they ended up leaving a short time later._

_In his own misery he vowed to God that he would devour any angel that was foolish enough to cross paths with him. And from that day on, noone has ever seen the demon again._

"That concludes our story for tonight angels. Now it is time for sleep." An elderly angel spoke, his white beard quivering when he smiled at them. He was the quater master of the younger angels. He had watched over them for many years until they were ready enough to be on thier own. Several men and women angels rose, yawning and stretching, heading off to thier rooms. All but one rose and he smiled.

"It is time for bed young Seras."

The young angel in question looked as though she could put Aphrodite to shame. Her volptuous curves, short blonde hair, and her big blue eyes made her look as if she had come straight out a painting. But her more charming quality was probably the child like innocence that she possessed. One couldn't stay mad at her for very long without feeling guilty. The old quater master smiled at her and came over to sit beside her. He couldn't help but favoring her. She was something like a grandchild to him despite her only being there for three months.

"I assume that you want to know something?"

"Well yes. Is it true Adalbert? The story."

His hazel eyes flickered briefly from behind his glasses before he looked at her again. "Don't worry about young one. As long as you are here at night, there shall be nothing for you to worry about. Now off to bed. You need your rest for the morning. There's still plenty that you must learn."

Seras smiled a little guiltily. "Like flying."

Adalbert chuckled warmly. "Yes, as I recall earlier having to fetch you out of a tree."

"Seras blushed. "Don't make fun of me!"

"It's all right. You did better than me. I fell into a pond filled with foul smelling mud when I first tried."

"Eeeww!"

When all of the laughing was done, he stood up and helped to her feet. He walked with her all the way back to the rooms before dropping her off. At the door he bade her good night, "Sleep well Seras. Tomarrow will be more flying practice."

"Yes Adalbert. Good night."

* * *

><p>"Seras try turning your wings at different times to change positions."<p>

After almost a full day, the young angel had still yet to manage flying. She wasn't getting the hang of changing directions. She kept trying to turn them both at the same time, which ended with her back on the ground. She looked upset with herself each time and Adalbert knew that it was her stubborn pride that she had. He knew that all of the other angels that had succeeded in thier flying skills were teasing her. They called her the baby of the angels.

"I'm sorry Adalbert. I'm trying. It's just hard."

"It's okay. Take your time Seras. There's no need to hurry. I think we're about done any way. It looks as though it's about to rain."

Indeed it did look like that. The sky was turning almost black and the winds were going to pick up soon. If they didn't leave now, they would have to be stuck here until the storm passed.

_'Why did I pick England of all places to come and train her?' _Adalbert thought absentmindedly. He turned and looked at Seras. Come to think of it, this was were Seras was born. When she was alive she had been a proper english woman. An english woman who had a very nasty ending to her beautiful life. He sometimes wondered why his Lord did that.

"Let's go Seras, take my hand."

Seras shook her head. She didn't want him to baby her. All she could see was the other angels in the Heavens coming to tease her. "No. I can do it."

The winds suddenly whipped at the two of them. It was a rather strong gale. Enough to almost blow him over.

"Seras. Not now. You can't fly in this weather by yourself. We have to get out of here and fast."

The blonde sighed. She knew he was right. But she wasn't going to give up either. Without any warning she shot up into the air. Flapping her wings as hard as she could.

Adalbert panicked. He immediately took off after her. A sudden gust of wind made Seras realize how stupid she was being and she desperately tried to make her way to the old man. They were a hairs length away when an even stronger gale caught beneath her wings and sent her spiraling away from him. She could hear him yelling something inaudible to her as she tumbled through the air. It seemed that every time she tried to right herself another gust would send her reeling backward.

She was tossed and turned until she was stopped by something soild and pine smelling. Seras focused her eyes and saw that she had been blown into a small pine tree. Just outside of an old mansion. Her wings had been caught inside of some branches and her long sky blue dress was torn in several places. She was missing her sandles and now it was pouring rain. She couldn't even pull herself to the small balcony that a window of the mansion led to.

_'Wonderful. I'm cold, wet, and I can't move my wings. Can this night get any worse?'_

With several unsuccessful attepts to free her wings from the branches she settled for the next best thing. Calling for help.

"Help! Some one help me!"

She continued this mantra until she saw a shadow move from inside the building. It was at the window that she could see into and then it vanished. A light appeared moments later and hope welled up inside of her. The shadow's owner appeared. She saw a tall rather handsome man appear. His ebony hair framed his pale face, and she couldtell that he was perfectly built. He opened the window and climbed onto the balcony. In a matter of seconds he reached her and expertly pulled her wings out of the branches. Carefully he edged her to him and once they reached his balcony he picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you for saving me." She said rather weakly. She looked up at her saviour's face and found to blood red eyes staring at her. She gasped and suddenly found herself wanting to get away. The man grinned down at her, showing teeth that were far to sharp for a normal man. His hold on her tightened and she found that she couldn't move.

"Saving you? And here I thought that I was just getting a free meal."

He then slung her over his broad shoulder as if she was nothing and set off into his home. The light that Seras had seen was that of a candle which snuffed out the moment he walked by it, leaving her in total darkness. She had no idea where he was taking her but she could feel that they were going down. It was getting colder and her wet clothes didn't help her one bit. All the while she had tried to hurt him by pounding her fists on his back and screaming at him to let her go. All of this seemed to amuse the man as if none of this was bothering him.

"Cease your stuggles. They are doing you no good."

"I'm not going to stop until you put me down!"

He chuckled. "But I thought you wanted to be saved?"

"From the tree not some mad man!"

This just made him laugh louder and stop. Seras couldn't see where they were. There was nothing but darkness all around them. Suddenly she heard a faint click and what sounded like a door being opened. Without warning she found herself sailing through the air and landed on something soft. A light suddenly blinded her vision. Blinking she realized that another candle was lit. She used it to take in her surroundings. She was on a small bed and in a small square room. There were no windows, but it was cold and dry. There was a small table and chest in there but nothing else.

Her kidnapper suddenly moved into the front of her. She shrank from him, all of her previous bravery gone when she saw how intimidating he was. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and twisted her face from side to side as if evaluating her.

"You're rather pretty. And pretty virgins are hard to find. To bad I'm going to eat you soon."

"Eat me?"

He let go of her and gave her a toothy grin. "Surely you have heard the legend."

"What?"

"The one of a man to over throw the Heavens and in turn was damned? The one who eats the angels?"

Sudden realization dawned on Seras. "You're-"

The man now monster to Seras grinned at her even wider. "Yes. I am that man. But fear not. I have already had my fill for the night and I plan on saving you for later. It's not often that I get angels for dinner." And with that he walked out the door, the candle blowing out once more. She heard the lock click and knew that there was no way out for her. She had literaly jumped out of the frying pan and into the jaws of a very hungry monster.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? R&amp;R please so I know if I'm doing well so far! Thank you!<strong>

**To rest these weary bones,**

**SadandLonelyOne**


	2. A Strange Meal

**I know I've been gone for a long time. And I'm sorry. Happy New Years everyone!**

* * *

><p>There was darkness all around her. Seras had no idea how long she had been down there, or indeed how much longer it would be until she was dinner. She had felt her way around the room like a blind bat. Memorizing the room with just her hands. So far the walls yielded nothing for her. They were solid stone and they were slightly damp.<p>

Seras shivered and tried to cover herself with the thin blanket she had found. She was currently curled up on the bed, trying to get warm. She was still in her wet dress for fear that the man would see her naked. It was funny really that she was concerned with his peeping at her and not his eating of her. Her wings were draped around her form and gave her small comfort.

They made her wonder too. What would happen if he ate her? She was dead already, but could he indeed kill her again? If so, what would happen to her? Wouldn't she arrive back into heaven?

There were so many things running through her head. She was tired, cold, wet, and hungry. As if to confirm it, her stomach gave a low growl. When she was younger, she thought that when you died, you no longer worried about food. But here she was, hungry and feeling that instead of becoming immortal, she was pretty much a human with wings.

Seras couldn't help it. Her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep. Unaware that curious red eyes were watching her every move.

* * *

><p>Adalbert had gone back to the heavens with the despairing news. He had lost the new angel and they must mount an expedition to recover her. In order for that to happen he had to talk to Mathius. Mathius was a tall and muscular angel. He was wearing armor plating that was golden and carried a great sword with him. It was safe to say that he was vastly popular with the lady angels.<p>

"Mathius, I need your help. I have lost the new angel named Seras." Adalbert started.

That was not an uncommon occurance in heaven. Many new angels lost their way back from earth to heaven plenty of times. But all they had to do was fly straight up from the point of where they landed. But it was unusual for an Elderly to lose the new angels.

"How did she get lost?" Mathius asked. He wondered briefly if it was a joke from the old man.

"I took her to earth to teach her flying. Away from all the others that tease her. I was just trying to build up her confidence, and so I took her by herself and then a great storm took us by surprise. The next thing, I knew was we were separated and now I have no idea where she could have been blown away to." Adalbert quickly told the other angel, hoping that he would be of some help.

Mathius shook his head. "All she has to do is just wait the storm out and fly straight back up. It's simple."

The old man lost his patience. "I just told you that she can't fly! She can hardly stay straight and she's lost! There's no telling where she could be!"

The younger angel looked at the old man thoughtfully. He knew that Adalbert cared for each and every new angel. He treated them like they were his own children.

"Where was she last?"

"In England, Cheddar to be exact. It's a little village there."

Mathius noddded. "I will send out my best angels for you, but I may not get to send them out till the storm clears, or we may get blown away as well. Just try to be patient. I'm sure she'll be fine." He added the last part to comfort Adalbert. He knew the old man would worry the night away.

He just hoped that the storm would clear and that they would find the young angel. But in order to do that, he would need to know what she looked like.

"Adalbert, what does she look like?"

* * *

><p>Seras opened her eyes blearily to a strange sensation. Like she was being watched somehow. But she had finally gotten warm and she was still so exhausted.<p>

"Are you awake yet?" A deep baritone voice asked her.

She practically jumped out of bed, her wings flapping uselessly. All it did was create a sudden stir of moldy air to smother her and amuse the monster that was currently sitting on her bed. Grinning at her while his eyes raked her body appreciatively. A blush made its way to her cheeks as she realized that in her panic she had thrown the sheet away from her. Seras opted to fold her wings neatly over her so that her body was covered.

The demon before her watched her with no little amount of glee. "You are a heavy sleeper. I would have been able to eat without you ever knowing a thing."

_'Of course he wouldn't. He probably takes satisfaction in making the other aware of the pain that they will go through.'_ Seras thought grimly.

An even wider smile seemed to appear on the other's face as if he had read her thoughts. It suddenly dawned on her that he had lit her a candle. All the better to see him she guessed. They stared at each other silently for a few seconds before he made the first move. He was so fast that Seras didn't even have time to react. The strange man grabbed her wrist and yanked it toward his mouth. Fangs plunged into her and she couldn't help but let out the loud yelp and she began to tug away from him.

But it was no use. His grip was like a vice. She slapped him, and he didn't budge, although he let out an amused laugh at her attempts. She kicked at him, pulled at his hair, tried shoving his head away, but nothing yielded results. And she was beginning to feel light headed. Seras felt herself becoming weak when he finally pulled away from her. She flopped uselessly on the bed and watched at him tiredly.

The monster loomed above her and watched the angel for any sign of movement. When he was satisfied, he left her to lay there. Seras watched as he left for the door and was surprised to see that he simply went through it like some sort of ghost.

_'Is this what he's going to do to me? Let me die a horrible slow death? What's going to happen now? Will I go back to heaven? Or do I just stop existing?' _These questions floated back into her foggy brain. She felt sick and even colder than she was before. Too weak to even reach for the sheet that was at the bottom of the bed now.

But worries of the cold drifted from her when she saw that he had come back. This time he simply came through the ceiling and landed gracefully at her side.

"How?" Seras asked, unable to hide her awe.

"No need to concern yourself about me little angel." The man simply stated. He wasn't going to tell her any of his secrets then.

It didn't matter to her anyway. Her mind was becoming tired and things weren't making any sense to her. The angel closed her eyes briefly and felt a sudden warmth flow over her. Seras opened them, and saw that he had draped a heavy blanket on her. But he didn't stop there. He had somehow managed to sit beside her once more and made her sit up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you might like something to eat. After all, what kind of gentleman doesn't offer the lady a meal?" He said humorously.

Seras replied before she even thought about it. "The kind that wish to fatten them up before they eat them."

The monster stared at her with a moments shock before he laughed out loud. He obviously was laughing at her but Seras didn't care at that moment. All she wanted was for him to either end this or let her go. Her stomach suddenly growled and made the other cease his laughter.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, little angel, but I don't need anything fattened up." He was still chortling but made his way to the small table that occupied the room. There was a simple bowl of soup and some bread, accompanied by a glass of water on a tray. He brought it to her and placed it on her lap. Handing her a spoon, from where she didn't know, he gestured for her to eat. Seras stared at it doubtfully. He was probably going to poison her or drug her.

"There's nothing in it except what you see. Poison and drugs are but for petty creatures like humans. I will not resort to them." He told her blatantly.

When she still stared at it he sighed, annoyed by her antics. "Either you will eat it of your own free will or you will be spoon fed like a baby."

Not wanting him to come any where near her like that again, Seras reluctantly began to spoon the soup into her mouth. It was delicious and she couldn't help but try eat it a little faster, not caring if he thought she looked like a pig. She ate the soup and used th

e bread to soak up the rest of the broth.

He watched her in silence the entire time. There was a strange look in his eyes that left her a little bemused. What could he possibly be thinking? What was going on in his head that he would stare at her like that.

"What's your name little angel?" He asked softly.

Seras was taken aback when he asked. She felt so sleepy as he took the tray away from her, setting it back on the table. Why would he care if he was going to eat her anyway?

"It's Seras." She answered, sliding into the blanket a little further. She was ready to drift off again.

"Seras. What a pretty name. And unusual at that."

There was a strange sound in his voice when he said her name. Almost like a purr, all deep and throaty. He was probably making mental notes on which ones he had eaten and which ones he was going to eat. Maybe he had a little name list and hers was going to be added later.

"How come you didn't eat me?" Seras asked, struggling to keep awake.

"I will little by little. It's not often I get an angel and I like to have the company of a female every now and then. But judging by your kicks, and slaps, and the pulling of my hair, I take it that your not the average female now are you? He said this with some mirth.

"No I'm not. I won't sit here and let you do anything to me. I'll fight you if I have to." It would have been threatening if she wasn't trying to stay awake.

He chuckled to himself. "Then fight me with all of your might. I welcome it."

The strange man turned to leave but Seras stopped him. "Wait. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Seras actually sat up a little and did her best to try and look mad. It was failing and she knew it when the smirk on his face got a little wider. But she wasn't going to back down from him.

"You claim that you're a gentleman and yet you don't tell the lady what your name is after she tells you hers. That's downright rude."

Another laugh escaped him and he simply left her. Seras slumped back down and rolled over to her side. Her eyes drifted close and she felt herself falling asleep. Half asleep and half awake, she was sure she heard his voice in her head.

_**My name is Alucard.**_


	3. New Feeling

**Hello. Sorry I've been gone for so long.**

* * *

><p>Seras groaned a little at her stiff body as she woke. She felt horrible like she was having a fever. Her throat felt dry and scratchy, her muscles ached, and her eyes watered a little as she stifled a yawn.<p>

She gingerly sat up, another groan unleashed itself from her mouth as her head throbbed. Seras held her head in her hands for as long as she dared. She sighed and looked around and to her astonishment there was a pitcher and a glass on the small table. The blonde reached out and grabbed it. Sure enough there was water inside. She hastily poured herself some and drank.

Unbeknownst that she was not alone. Never alone.

* * *

><p>Alucard watched his new found amusement happily. Watched as she slept and did things around her room.<p>

He chuckled a little when he watched as the blonde tried to walk and ended falling back onto the bed. He had taken a little to much from her, but she would get better eventually. He wasn't done with her just yet. He wanted to keep her around for a bit longer.

Her spirit called to him. Oh she had such fire in her! He could practically taste the flames in her blood. She was a perfect blend of sugar and spice.

_'Everything a man could want and then some.' _He laughed and then frowned. The sudden thought of anything touching this perfect angel troubled him. So strange that she was a virgin and yet she was so beautiful. Like a porclein doll that was for display and yet never touched.

Yes, her blood was perfect. So bitter yet sweet and rich. A dash of spice on his tongue still lingered from her. He wanted more and more until she was nothing left and yet he wanted her in his arms for a few more moments. She felt like she would just shatter from just a touch and yet she felt so strong like she could command the seas to bring down a wave.

A beautiful contradiction.

Alucard loved puzzles and he wanted to solve her the best he could. Leave her unraveled and open just for him.

* * *

><p>Adalbert waited anxiously for word from Mathius about their lost little angel. He had given them a brief description and while humans couldn't see them save for the children and the elderly, he imagined all sorts of terrible things.<p>

_'She could be lost and starving! She must be terrified out of her mind! Oh the poor sweet sweet darling!'_

He felt a pull to protect her since she first arrived. Adalbert was the first to learn of her tragic death and shuddered to know why it was done that way. He knew his Lord was not always so merciful, but that was the way life was. He took comfort in the fact that Seras had ended up here. No longer having to suffer with the pain...

A stray tear fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"Adalbert."

Ah, there was Mathius. Maybe he had brought good news that she was safe. Perhaps returned to her rooms if she was exhausted.

Adalbert simply walked over to the gorgeous angel. "How is she? Did you find her?" He asked, hope in his voice.

Mathius shook his head frowning. "No. We have sent out as many as we can. She is not anywhere in that village."

The old angel suddenly looked ancient. Mathius quickly added, "We have not called off the search! I am sure we shall have her by tomarrow. She may have just gone out of the village a little."

Adalbert smiled. "Well she is rather thin." He countered with a joke.

They both smiled and Adalbert bade the other angel a good night before heading back to his own home with a heavy heart. He hoped the Lord would help save her from wherever she was. Keep her safe and sound until she was found and back into the heavenly palace again. Adalbert vowed that he would never let her leave again.

He may be a bit over protective of the angel but she just seemed so...special. Like a treasure even amongst his own kind. And she reminded him a bit of himself when he was young. But nonetheless he loved her like a daughter.

* * *

><p>Seras stayed awake and listened to every creak the walls gave. She desperately wished to know if it was day or night but there was no way to tell down here.<p>

She missed the sun so bad. The warmth it brought, and the light that told her that everything was going to be okay. The moon was also missed with its beauty and serene light. Like she could forget anything that may have happened to her if she just looked up at the night sky and watched as the moon and stars painted an ethreal picture.

Night time was her favorite part of the day. When the earth would cool down from the hot sun and leave a strange light like a fairy glow everywhere. The moon would cast its silvery light in every direction like a silk blanket. Chasing away fears and anxiety.

The moon would make the winter snow look like a sea of diamonds. The air would seem so crisp and clean.

"And what are we thinking about?"

The velvety voice startled her but she resolutely looked away from him. Turning her back on him.

A rich chuckle filled the stagnant air. "Oh let's not be that way. I thought we were doing well yesterday."

_'Yesterday? How many days have I been down here?' _Seras couldn't help but wonder.

"Only three days. Why? Do you miss the outside?" The vampire grinned knowingly at her.

Seras glared at him. That bastard knew what she was thinking and was rubbing it in her face! She resoultely turned her head away from him, giving her the complete look of a petulant child. Alucard gave a sincere laugh at her antics. Good let him laugh so he would leave her alone. Oh she wanted to punch that smug look off his face!

"Now now, angels aren't supposed to have such thoughts." He said chideing her.

She snapped. "You cannot tell me what I can or can't feel!"

Alucard's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before he simply gave another laugh. "You never cease to amuse me." He said eyes twinkling in mirth over her.

That just made her even more angry. "Well laugh it up while you can! I'll get out of here by myself! Then who'll be laughing!?"

His laughter stopped and he looked rather serious all of a sudden. Possibly even more sinister than before, like he was planning to eat her or worse. A shiver ran through her body involuntarily at the thoughts that suddenly clouded her head.

"Listen to me well Little Angel. You will not leave here. Not now not ever. You will only be free when I wish it to be."

"The others will find me. And then you'll be sorry!" She countered.

Alucard leaned forward until their noses were touching and Seras could feel his cold breath on her. Even more chills racked her body as she stared into his blood red eyes that seemed to set her on fire at the same time. He continued to stare into her bright blue orbs like the daylight sky that he no longer wished to know. Each of them willing each other to back down. A fight of fire and ice.

At last he spoke, "I haven't seen any of your precious angel friends. Perhaps they didn't love you as much as you thought? Perhaps even your own Lord has forsaken you to me. If he is as mighty as most say, then why are you still here?"

Seras could feel tears forming but refused to cry in front of this monster. Instead she wanted to retort and refuse to believe him. But before she could say anything he caught her chin in his fingers, tilting her head upwards. A smirk formed on his face.

"They have left you the sacraficial lamb to the beast of hell."

He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. This time Seras felt a lone tear making it's way down her face. She closed her eyes in defeat and shuddered. It wasn't a very deep kiss but it seared her body with something she had never felt before. It scared her! This feeling was new and she never experienced it before!

And just like that it was over. She opened her eyes and looked at him, lost and confused.

He simply smiled at her. "Lovely."

And that was all he said. He simply sank through the floor and disappeared to who knows where.

Seras flopped onto the bed and finally cried. Dispair coursing through her veins. Maybe he was right. Maybe they really did leave her. She knew they still picked on her because she was what they called a 'late flyer.' She was just so nervous. Seras pulled one wing over her face. At least she could hide herself with them sometimes. At least they weren't completely useless.

* * *

><p>Alucard watched her cry then try to hide herself. Like a child whose concept of if I can't see you then you can't see me worked. He had to smile a little at it.<p>

Alucard left her and strode to his own chambers where a nice plush chair waited for him. A small table and a glass of red wine waiting for him to consume. He gracefully sank into the chair and swirled the glass a little.

He smiled at the memories of the night. Such a wonderous night indeed. The poor angel had never even known what happened. She didn't even know that she had been aroused for a moment! Such a pure and innocent being indeed!

Alucard ran his tongue over his fangs for a moment and remembered her sweet blood on his tongue. His hunger had burned for her earlier but he needed to be patient if he was going to have another meal out of her. He was reluctant to let her go last time. His hunger greedy for her, making him want to swallow her whole.

He smiled and wondered what other things he might even teach this beautiful angel. He would as long as time would allow him to. He would teach this angel all there is to know about the forbidden side to nature, like the snake had once told Eve. Make her taste the forbidden fruits he had to offer her. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into an wasy sleep, still smiling at the prospects of his newfound toy.


	4. Lovely Date

Alucard opened his eyes, his internal clock telling him that it was now sundown. He sat up and stretched his muscles that quickly eased any stiffness he felt from sleeping in his chair. His wine was forgotten.

He frowned at that. Normally he would finish it, but now the blood mixed with it wouldn't be so fresh. And he hated congealed blood more than anything. Sighing, he disposed of it's contents mourning the loss of a perfectly preserved bottle. Oh well, it was time to make some new ones anyway.

And he had a perfect angel that would make the sweetest wine one would ever have the satisfaction of tasting. And that one would be him.

Alucard grinned to himself. Ah yes, he had a new toy to play with didn't he? A sweet and innocent little angel that knew nothing of passion and indulgence. So lovely and yet he knew there was some sort of fire in her. A burning that lay deep in her and wished to know what it was. All he knew was that it was what gave her that sweet yet musky flavor that even his own wine couldn't mask.

The elder vampire was still grinning like a very pleased cat when he left his chambers. Pondering whether he should grace his guest through the floor or the ceiling when he caught sight of the outdoors. A blood red moon shone bright in the sky, heralding danger and lust that was palpable in the air. Alucard bowed his head a little to the moon as a show of respect.

"It's good to see you old friend." He whipered softly as if to a lover.

The moon was something he revered for it had been there when he was burned by the sun. Watching over him every night until it at last would leave the sky only to return a couple of nights later. Something constant and eternal.

A sliver of light in his otherwise dark world.

Alucard shook his head of his musings. He really was becoming a poetic fool. He smiled again, his teeth glittering menacingly to the shadows as if daring them to challenge his mastery over them. Thoughts of a sweet little Angel below him made him giddy with anticipation.

"Well, I mustn't keep the lady waiting. How ungentlemanly that would be."

His dark laughter rang through the room before all was silent and there was no sign that anything had been there.

* * *

><p>Seras stirred slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable. Her wings felt cramped and it took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep like that. Sighing to herself she slowly flexed them one at a time, gently massaging the pins and needles out of them. She stretched them out fully letting her reach her maximum wing span, her arms above her head.<p>

"You look rather ravishing tonight."

And just like that she folded in on herself as if to hide from the world. She sat there hugging herself slightly looking like a petulant child, glaring at the intruder.

Alucard chuckled a little at the display. It was so easy to get her riled up.

"Leave me alone." Seras said to him sounding even more childlike.

Alucard paid her no heed and promptly sat on the bed. "Oh don't be like that. I thought we were starting to get along with each other."

"We are not! You monster! You foul evil-!"

Seras went queit as Alucard's face was suddenly in hers, all humor had left his face.

"And why am I like this? Can you tell me?" He said, his voice taking on an icy tone.

Well if he thought he could scare her into submission he was wrong. She was tired of being his little play toy. Seras felt anger and hatred well up in her as he continued to stare at her.

"Because you chose it!" She all but screamed at him.

A shocked look briefly stole his features before he threw his head back and laughed. Not a chuckle but a straight out amused laugh. It sent shivers down her spine in a very...pleasent way?

She quickly shoved those thoughts out of her mind. Alucard looked at her, mirth dancing in his vermillion orbs.

"Yes. I chose this path. Instead of ignorant bliss." He said rather quietly as if it was some sort of private joke. He gazed deeply into her eyes and held her own ocean blues for a moment before asking her something.

"How did you die?"

Seras blinked owlisihly at him for a moment. "I'm-I'm not sure."

The old vampire didn't pressure her answer but merely looked smug like he knew the answer and was wanting to hear it from her mouth. Now that Seras thought about it, she couldn't really remember the life she had before she became an angel. She had a sneaky feeling like some of the others knew, but that she was left in the dark.

Alucard got up off the bed and held out his hand to her in a gentlemanly way. Seras looked at it and then looked at him questioningly.

"Come. I thought you might like some fresh air." He said softly yet there was a commanding hint in his tone.

Seras tried her best to staunch her nervousness, and took his hand with hers rather shakily. He pulled her to her feet and she yelped at the sudden movement before smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"You could've warned me!"

Another dark laugh was heard, "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>Seras tried her hardest to see where she was going but there wasn't any light save for the moon. Nothing to give her a tell tale sign of where she was. Alucard held her hand tightly, a gesture that one does to reassure a child.<p>

The blonde felt rather felt that's how he saw her, but she didn't let go of his hand. It gave her a little comfort, strange as it was coming from the man that was holding her captive. Seras stared at the moon for a moment and appreciated the sight. She could tell that they were in some sort of study, the window was wide and circular, allowing more moonlight in. She smiled despite herself and noticed the moon was rather red tonight.

"I've never seen a red moon before." She said like a child that was curious.

Alucard gave a her a nod, "Yes, she is beautiful when she's like this."

Seras opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking better than to correct him. Maybe the moon was female, after all, what did she know anyway.

The dark man smiled mysteriously at her. "Would you like a closer look?"

Seras didn't even get to answer before he let go and pushed her _through _the wall. She screamed as she felt herself falling and then found herself caught at the bottom by a pair of strong arms. The vampire was laughing at her as he was holding her. The angel blushed furiously at him.

"Don't do that! That scared the life out of me!" She shouted at him.

"I find it funny that you have wings and yet you didn't even use them." He stated.

Seras blushed even further. She wasn't going to give away her biggest secret to him. "I was just startled is all! And you can put me down."

If anything Alucard did the exact opposite. He held her tighter in his arms and she felt all the muscles beneathe her move. "I'm afraid that I cannot let you go so quickly. For if I do I fear you will..._fly_ away." He emphasised on the flying part.

_'Get a hold of yourself, he doesn't know that you are a stupid bloody angel that can't fly.' _Seras told herself in her head while she let herself be carried away by the vampire.

They didn't go very far but to a garden. It was dark, but there were plenty of white flowers that seemed to turn silvery in the moonlight. There was a small pond that seemed to filled with lilies. Seras liked the flowers and wished that she could see them in the daytime. Knowing that it was probably a most spectacular sight.

A single flowering tree was their destination, judging by the white linen set out on the ground. A single candlestick was lit and a couple of wine glasses stood there. The smell of fresh bread and roasted chicken wafted to her nose.

"When did you-?"

"Magic."

Seras fought the urge to roll her eyes and almost jumped when he began to set her down. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, albeit a little shyly. Once they had both settled down, Alucard gave her a small plate of the chicken that she had smelled earlier along with a little bit of potatoes and bread. All in all it was very filling.

They were very quiet, Seras was enjoying it when she finally was struck with a question that she wanted to know.

"How come you're keeping me here?"

Alucard poured them each a small glass of the wine and gave her a smile. "How come you haven't flown away?"

Seras flinched internally at that but didn't let it show. "I don't know. I'm just confused is all."

"As for my keeping you here, it's for my own reasons."

Well that wasn't anything new. Seras knew it would be futile to ask him anything like that again, so she sipped her wine instead. It was rather bitter and yet sweet at the same time. "This is pretty good."

"It is one of my best. I thought to bring it out for my lovely...guest." There was humor here as well.

Seras could play along. "Then you are a most gracious host." She replied.

A laugh followed that, "You know, I like the humor you have. So much better than some of the more stuffier angels I have met."

At her pale face he added, "Not all of them ended up as dinner."

"Good to know."

"Yes it is."

They stared at each other for a moment before she broke away. "I have something for you." He said.

Alucard reached into the pocket of his long, red coat that he seemed so fond of wearing. Pulling out a small box he handed it to her. Seras took it cautiously and looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" She asked.

A smirk, "You'll have to find out for yourself." Another cryptic answer.

She sighed and opened it. There was some sort a bracelet in it. Nothing really fancy, just a silver chain with small silver bells on it. She held it up and smiled at it. She never had anything like this nor had she ever seen something like this! She opened the clasp and held it out to Alucard.

"Will you help me put it on?" She asked as she held out her wrist.

A small chuckle met her. "That's not where it goes."

She was about to ask him where it goes until he grabbed her right foot and held it up. Careful not to see up her dress.

"This goes around the ankle. Now it will make noise wherever you go." He said, smiling and palming at her bare leg.

Seras squirmed a bit, "Like belling a cat?"

He leered at her slightly. "Yes. My very own little Kitten." He said and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Seras struggled for a minute before she let herself become intoxicated by his mouth. Letting herself feel all the passion he transferred to her. A warm feeling was pooling in her belly and she wondered what on earth that feeling was. Pleasent and wonderful. Taking her higher and higher until he let go. Kissing her on the cheek, and trailing down until he stopped at her neck.

A swift piercing pain was there and then she was in sweet bliss. Floating away in the swirling mist that appeared to be in her body. If this was what death was like, then she didn't mind dying again as long as this wonderful feeling didn't stop.

She closed her eyes and slowly let the welcoming darkness take her over. Somewhere above her was a deep throaty chuckle.

"Goodnight my Little Angel."


End file.
